Série Amores de Verão - 1 - Romione
by Nandinha13
Summary: Série: Uma série sobre casais de Harry Potter. Em parceria com outra autora. Essa é a primeira história da série. História: Hermione está em casa depois do seu quinto ano e quer ir para a Toca. O que será que vai acontecer lá?


Era verão. Um verão quente, mas com vento. Eu estava na casa dos meus pais. Estava tedioso, mas meus pais estavam felizes porque eu estava em casa. Eu não queria dizer a eles que eu preferia estar na escola ou com meus amigos. Eu os amo, mas eles não sabem os assuntos que eu sei. Não dá para conversar com eles. Eu sei pouco sobre assuntos trouxas. Mas, é claro, tive que dar atenção aos meus pais, porque a guerra está próxima. Sem aguentar mais, levantei-me da poltrona do meu quarto em que estava sentada, abri meu malão, peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena e sentei-me à escrivaninha.

_**Rony, (e Harry se estiver a****í):**_

_**Eu vou direto ao assunto. Eu amo meus pais, eles são perfeitos, mas... Eu não aguento mais ficar na presença de trouxas. É muito chato não fazer magia, quanto mais falar sobre ela? É tedioso ficar aqui em casa, sem nenhum bruxo. Droga. E Rony, pare de rir do meu desespero, eu sei que você está. Tente você viver com pais trouxas.**_

_**A sua mãe é legal, ela me deixaria ficar aí? Eu dou uma justificativa qualquer, mas pelo amor de Deus, me tire desse tédio.**_

_**Se o Harry não estiver aí, diga-me quando ele vai.**_

_**Obrigada!**_

_**Hermione.**_

Deitei a mão direita ao lado, na cadeira amadeirada e mirei o teto. Dei um suspiro e dobrei o papel amarelado cuidadosamente. Chamei a coruja que meus pais compraram para uso em casa e dei-a.

- Você sabe. A Toca. – falei mirando os olhos azuis e grandes. Nesse momento em que eu ainda estava segurando a coruja, a porta se abriu. Vi minha mãe. Soltei a coruja imediatamente e ela partiu, para o meu alívio. Se minha mãe visse aquela carta ela ficaria realmente triste em saber que eu queria deixá-los. Minha mãe sentou-se na cama. Girei a cadeira de modo que eu ficasse de frente para ela. Dei um meio sorriso. Minha mãe suspirou e correspondeu com um maior.

- Tudo bem, filha? – ela perguntou.

- É claro, mãe. Por que não estaria tudo bem?

- Eu não sei... Eu andei notando que você parece infeliz.

- Infeliz...? Não, mãe, é claro que não. – falei nervosamente.

Passou-se um momento de silêncio até que minha mãe resolveu mudar de assunto para um pior.

- Para quem era aquela carta? – e fez menção da janela com a cabeça.

- Para os Weasley. Sabe...

- Sim, filha. Sei quem são os Weasley.

- Tudo bem.

- O que dizia?

- Eu estava perguntando sobre o Harry. Se ele está na casa deles e se está bem. – improvisei. Não estava mentindo, mas não contei _toda_ a verdade.

- Ah... Certo. Espero que esteja. E o Rony também. – e me deu um sorriso amigável. Retribuí aliviada de que ela tivesse acreditado. – Filha, sabe... Eu e seu pai vamos passar de depois de amanhã até o fim do verão na casa da sua tia Jilly. – oh, não. Odeio a tia Jilly – Mas, como sabemos que você não tem uma grande amizade com a Tia Jilly, estava pensando em deixar você na casa dos Weasley. Tudo bem? – não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Nem precisei inventar desculpas para ir embora. Minha mãe resolveu tudo. Yes!

- Claro... Ótimo, mãe... – tentei parecer indiferente.

- tudo bem. Depois de amanhã te levamos lá.

Dei um sorriso em aprovação. Ela saiu do quarto. Deitei-me na cama de costas e encarei o teto por vários minutos. Depois um som de vidro sendo arranhado... Abri a janela para pegar a coruja que piava apressada do lado de fora. Coloquei-a para dentro e peguei a carta.

**_Sabe-Tudo,_**

**_O Cicatriz não está aqui. Ainda na cova. Lembre-se do código, poxa. Mas eu entendo. Você estava muito desesperada para pensar. Bem, Mamãe Leoa deixou você vir, obviamente. Ela sempre deixa tudo. Ruiva Estressada está Louca para lhe ver. Só fala no que vocês vão fazer aqui. Adicionamos os outros membros da família ao código:_**

**_Mamãe – Mamãe Leoa (leoa, mamãe, sacou...?)._**

**_Papai – Troca-trouxas (nome ridículo. Foi o Cicatriz que inventou)_**

**_Fred e Jorge – Bagunça 1 e 2, respectivamente (os nomes combinam com eles...)_**

**_Gina – Ruiva Estressada. (e serio essa menina não e normal)_**

**_Sim, Sabe-Tudo, eu morri de rir do seu desespero louco. Responda-me._**

**_Goleiro Guloso (foi o Harry que fez essa coisa estranha)._**

Quando terminei de ler a carta daquela anta que bota os nomes das pessoas nas cartas em código, respondi.

_**Goleiro Guloso,**_

_**Tudo bem, minha mãe até sugeriu que eu fosse para aí. Chego depois de amanhã.**_

_**Beijo, Sabe-Tudo.**_

_**Obs.: gostei dos códigos. Legais. O nome da Ruiva Estressada caiu muito bem. Ri muito com isso aqui. Quem inventou?**_

Tinha esquecido o código que Rony, Harry e eu fizemos no período de aulas. Enviei a carta e deitei-me de costas na cama e me aconcheguei.

Adormeci rapidamente e fui acordada logo em seguida.

- Mi, o jantar está na mesa. – ouvi, ainda de olhos fechados, minha mãe falar da porta. Levantei-me sonolenta e mirei a escrivaninha de madeira clara, onde jazia sem uso a minha varinha. Suspirei saudosa e andei até o corredor. Desci as escadas da casa e vi meus pais sentados à mesa, minha mãe servindo a comida. Sentei-me com eles à pequena mesa de quatro lugares.

- Filha! E aí? Como vai? Como vai a escola? Já aprendeu a levitar? – perguntou o meu pai atencioso.

- Pai, eu aprendi a levitar há cinco anos. A escola vai bem. – respondi olhando-o

- Oras! Eu não tenho mesmo a mínima noção do mundo bruxo. Como vão as amigas?

- Bem... Amigas... Eu tenho duas. Gina e Luna. Mas eu tenho mais amigos homens.

- Mais? Só conheço dois...

- Harry e Rony. Mas tenho meio que um grupo... Somos cinco: eu, Harry, Rony, Gina, Neville e Luna.

- Fale-me sobre eles. Parecem legais.

- Bem, Harry é bem famoso no mundo bruxo. Ele é o "menino-que-sobreviveu". É uma longa história. Rony é da família Weasley, com a qual eu vou passar o resto das férias, segundo a mamãe. Nós brigamos muito. Somos o oposto um do outro. Gina é irmã de Rony. Ela tem seis irmãos, todos são homens. – minha mãe deixou-se exclamar: "_coitadinha!" _– ela ainda é a mais nova. Neville é da mesma casa que nós em Hogwarts, Grifinória. Todos o acham um bobão. Ele é um pouco esquecido, só isso. Mas é muito corajoso. Luna é a única de nós que não é da Grifinória. Ela é da Corvinal. Muito diferente, mas inteligente. Excêntrica. – dei um sorriso indicando que havia terminado.

- Turma legal, filha. Um dia quero conhecê-los.

- Tudo bem, pai. Se vocês forem me deixar N'A Toca, conhecerão dois ou três.

- Oh, legal. Eu me lembro dos Weasley. Do dia das compras do segundo ano. Foi legal. O Arthur gosta dos trouxas, não é...?

- Sim, é ele, mesmo. – disse rindo.

Depois de terminar de comer eu dei "Boa Noite" aos meus pais e fui para o meu quarto dormir.

O dia seguinte foi mais tedioso ainda sozinha em casa. Meus pais foram para o consultório compensar as férias que iam tirar. Fiquei no meu quarto e no jardim, revezando-me entre os dois locais. No meu quarto eu estudava para o próximo ano. No jardim eu relaxava e bebia chá gelado, esperando meus pais na espreguiçadeira. Depois de uns sete revezamentos eu acabei adormecendo ao sol. Acordei depois de algumas horas. A luz do luar tocando em meu rosto. Sentindo-me irresponsável por ter adormecido do lado de fora de casa até a noite, corri para dentro de casa com a embalagem de chá. Joguei-a fora e olhei no relógio. Sete e meia da noite. Meus pais chegariam às oito. Estirei-me no sofá e liguei a televisão. Fazia muito tempo desde que fiz isso pela última vez. Eu acho que antes de entrar em Hogwarts. Fui mudando de canal. Programa de Culinária; Jogo de Rúgbi; Top 10 de Música Gospel. Até parar em um canal de filmes. Era uma comédia romântica. Fiquei vendo e rindo. Até fiquei à beira das lágrimas em umas partes. O filme era muito fofo. Ouvi, lá pelo fim do filme, a porta sendo destrancada. Minha mãe e meu pai entraram na casa. Eu acho que eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que assiste comédias românticas, pois minha mãe ficou de queixo caído e meu pai levantou as sobrancelhas quando me viram ali. Sorri desajeitada para eles que me encaravam e falei, para cortar o clima:

- Estou com fome. Quando sai o jantar?

- Er... Er... – a minha mãe se recuperou – vou fazer... O jantar... – e foi para a cozinha. Continuei a ver o filme enquanto meu pai, do meu lado, lia o jornal do dia. Eu achei estranho o fato das imagens não se mexerem. Quando o jantar ficou pronto, eu e meu pai fomos para a mesa onde minha mãe já estava sentada. Comemos ao som de uma conversa animada sobre John Martin, que mordeu o dedo do meu pai ano passado. Parece que ele tinha voltado para o consultório. Fui dormir depois de um tempo.

Estávamos no carro dos meus pais numa estrada tortuosa. Tínhamos saído de casa há uns dez minutos, para ir À Toca. O carro era um pouco lento, por isso ainda estávamos perto da nossa casa. Depois de umas cinco horas passadas lentamente comigo conversando com meus pais, lanchando, cantando com o som do rádio ou pensando na vida, paramos num descampado vazio. Meu pai encostou o carro na beira da rua de onde se via uma cidadezinha ao longe. Saímos e meu pai trancou o carro. Andamos por um tempo, subimos um monte e vimos: uma casa torta com um grande jardim. Vi uma cabeleira longa e ruiva num dos andares superiores. A dona dos cabelos me olhou, sorriu surpresa e saiu do meu campo de visão. Olhei para o térreo da casa. Mais uma cabeleira ruiva, mas curta, estava escondida numa janela pequena. Só se via um pedaço da cabeça. Ouvi Gina gritar: _"Mione! Tem alguém te espionando! É o R..." _e um tumulto. Alguém havia tapado a boca dela. Revirei os olhos com um meio sorriso. Continuei andando em direção a casa com meus pais.

Chegando ao jardim da casa, a porta se abriu e de lá saiu uma Gina histérica e descabelada. Ela me abraçou se escondendo às minhas costas.

- Oi, Mione. Me esconde.

- Gin...

- Não fala nada! – meus pais riam da situação.

Não entendia o porquê daquele teatro todo até ver Rony aparecer furioso na porta que Gina havia deixado aberta.

- Gina! Cadê você?! – a me ver com os meus pais, ele parou, se aprumou, e, com uma olhadela para a garota atrás de mim, falou:

- Olá, senhor e senhora Granger. Oi, Hermione.

- Oi. – falei rindo do embaraço dele. – mãe, pai, esses são – puxei Gina para a minha frente – Rony e Gina.

- Olá, Rony! Olá, Gina! – disse minha mãe animada.

- Olá, meninos! – meu pai sorriu.

Os dois sorriram amarelo. Eu estava me segurando ao máximo para não rolar de rir. Minha mãe deu um abraço em cada um e meu pai apertou a mão dos dois. Resolvi perguntar.

- Vocês dois estão sozinhos em casa?

- O Fred e o Jorge estão aqui, vou chamá-los. – disse Rony aliviado por ter um motivo para sair dali. Gina fez menção de ir com ele, mas eu a impedi.

- Onde estão seus pais?

- Foram ao Beco Diagonal comprar material escolar. Também está comprando o seu.

- Ah, filha! Que vergonha! – disse minha mãe – Gina, querida, diga à sua mãe que eu estou muito grata. Não saberia comprar nada nem usar o dinheiro bruxo!

Nesse momento ouvimos um estalo e vozes atrás de nós.

- Olá, Mione...

- Olá, senhor e senhora Granger...

- Nós somos Fred...

- E Jorge.

Meus pais tomaram o maior susto da vida deles. Depois de Fred e Jorge perceberem e se desculparem arrancando risadas do meu pai, meus pais se apresentaram para eles e eles nos convidaram para entrar.

Depois de um longo tempo conosco conversando com Fred e Jorge...

- Senhores, nossa mãe pediu que nós os convidássemos para jantar. – Começou Jorge.

- Ela está ansiosa para vê-los. Já preparou um banquete. – finalizou Fred.

- Bem, Jane... Que tal? – meu pai olhou com cara de cachorrinho para minha mãe. Ele realmente havia adorado os gêmeos.

- Ora, se não for incômodo...

- Que insulto! É claro que a sua companhia não é incômoda! – disse um fingidamente insultado Jorge.

- Vocês são os adultos mais legais que conhecemos! – falou Fred. – pedimos que os senhores não contassem isso para a mamãe e o papai.

Meu pai riu e minha mãe sorriu. Todos na sala rimos. Depois de uns minutos eu subi para deixar as minhas coisas no quarto que eu dividiria com Gina. Ela me acompanhou. Deixei minhas coisas arrumadas e virei para sair do quarto. Gina me abraçou.

- Oi, Mione. Agora um oi de verdade. – ri. A apresentação do jardim não foi muito amistosa.

- Oi, Gina. Estava com saudade. – disse abraçando-a.

Descemos logo depois e encontramos a sala mais cheia do que quando saímos. Molly e Arthur haviam chegado.

- Oi, Mione! – Molly veio e me abraçou. – que bom que você chegou!

- Oi, Sra. Weasley!

Olhei a sala ao meu redor. A Gina estava aparentemente discutindo com Rony na cozinha. Molly estava comigo e minha mãe. Meu pai, Fred, Jorge e Arthur estavam conversando e rindo no sofá. Decidi-me por falar com meus amigos. Quando cheguei perto:

- Oi, gente!

- O QUE É?! – exclamaram/perguntaram os dois juntos.

- Calma! Qual é a questão?

- Questão?

- Pelo que vocês estão brigando?

- Er... – resmungou Rony e lançou para Gina um olhar de: _"Não-fala!" _mas Gina, como uma pessoa muito legal que é, disse:

- Ele não queria que eu falasse que ele estava espfffffff... – Rony tapou a boca dela e a fez bambear. Eu arregalei os olhos, mas um sorriso se formou em meus lábios. Era uma cena engraçada, mas irresponsável. Voltei a mim e tentei separar uma Gina louca que arranhava e se debatia de um Rony que quase não aguentava mais tapar a boca de Gina com os arranhões. Quando os separei, Gina se voltou contra mim também.

- E você! Eu queria contar uma coisa para VOCÊ! Por que não me deixa estrangular ele?!

- Gina! Pro quarto! – Rony falou ao nosso lado.

- E quem é você para me dizer o que fazer?

- Eu sou seu irmão mais velho!

- Oh, vou lhe obedecer, _senhor_!

- Gina, vamos para o quarto. – falei apartando a situação.

Gina resmungou e nos viramos. Pelo canto do olho, vi Rony comemorando como se Gina tivesse obedecido a ele. Que infantil. Fomos para o quarto.

- Hermione, o Rony estava...

- Eu sei Gina! Eu estava na entrada da casa!

- Opa.

- É.

Sentamos na cama dela.

- E aí, Gina? Ainda gosta do _"menino-que-sobreviveu"_?

- Como não? Passei todos esses anos, principalmente o ano passado com ele. Como esquecer? – ela resmungou lamentando.

Ri um pouco. Sabia do amor da minha melhor amiga pelo meu melhor amigo desde o segundo ano, quando ela me contou.

- Mione, ainda tenho esperanças. Esse ano vou fazer todo tipo de ciúmes ao – baixou drasticamente a voz – Harry.

- Por que está falando tão baixo?

- Precaução. – ela pegou uma madeira solta que estava jogada no canto do quarto. Bateu com força na porta.

- AI! – ouvimos uma exclamação abafada do lado de fora.

Gina olhou para mim como se dissesse _"eu avisei"_. Revirei os olhos.

- Quem mandou você invadir minha privacidade? – perguntou Gina abrindo a porta.

- Eu não invadi nada, ouvi vocês falando do meu melhor amigo.

- Ele é meu melhor amigo também! – falei.

- É, mas eu sou o melhor amigo homem dele.

- Oh, que título fenomenal!

Ele se virou e saiu espigado. Eu e Gina nos entreolhamos e rimos. Que infantilidade. Ouvimos a porta do quarto dele bater. Depois de um tempo uma batida na porta interrompeu nossa conversa. Gina abriu.

- Meninas, a Molly pediu para que eu as chamasse para o jantar – minha mãe falou sorrindo. No corredor vi meu pai com a cabeça para dentro do quarto de Rony provavelmente chamando-o para o jantar. Eu, Gina e mamãe fomos para a sala de jantar. Molly estava na mesa com Fred, Jorge e Arthur. Sentamo-nos e papai e Rony chegaram depois. Comemos a comida deliciosa de Molly e no fim do jantar a mesma falou:

- Ah, eu quase ia esquecendo – começou desanimada – tenho uma surpresa para quando o Harry chegar... – e caiu no choro. Minha mãe, meu pai e Arthur foram consolá-la. – Bem, é uma lembrança do... Do Sirius... – e chorou de novo, sendo amparada pela minha mãe. Sirius havia morrido no fim do ano anterior. Molly e ele brigavam muito, mas ele era como um irmão para ela. Entendi por que ela só queria mostrar com o afilhado do Sirius por perto. – agora, Rony, Mione e Gina, para a cama. Fred e Jorge podem ficar. E vocês, Jane e Richard, fiquem, por favor. Ainda é cedo, sete horas.

- Molly! Sete horas? Nem vi o tempo passar! São cinco horas de carro até casa! – minha mãe exclamou pegando a bolsa.

- Esqueceu que existe a magia? Esqueça, depois levamos vocês por aparatação acompanhada!

- Ah, aparatação acompanhada. – meu pai falou. – relaxe Jane!

- Tudo bem!

- Crianças, para a cama! – gritou Molly. Subi as escadas obedientemente, seguida por Rony, mas Gina ficou insistindo na sala.

- Boa noite. – falou Rony antes de entrar no seu quarto.

- Boa Noite! – falei e entrei no quarto de Gina. Deitei numa cama improvisada ao lado de um cartaz das Harpias de Holyhead e fechei os olhos. Ouvi a porta do quarto bater e uma ruiva estressada entrar. Ela resmungou algo como "Boa Noite" e deitou. Adormeci. Estava ansiosa para a tal "lembrança do Sirius".


End file.
